Haengbok! 행복
by Riz-I
Summary: Yamanaka, if you want to move on- you have to figure out who murdered you." Great. That ho-bag Karin is stalking my husband and Sakura just threw red wine on her and the carpet. But hey, at least I can walk through walls now... Yeah, being dead sucks...
1. Love You To Death

[Haengbok (행복)]  
[Riz-I]  
[Chapter One]  
[Love You To Death]

**

* * *

A/N: For those of you who don't know, 999 is the British equivalent of 911. Haengbok (****행****복****)**** means 'Happiness' in Korean. It's also a song by Super Junior, but that's irrelevant ;L. This is me trying something new. Enjoy. :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the re-upload.. it kept saying everyone who was reviewing was me... fanfiction (dot) net is officially going crazy. :')  
**

* * *

Okay so.

My name's Ino Yamanaka.

Yesterday, I had everything.

Today, I'm dead.

What. A. Bummer.

* * *

I was sleeping when it happened.

Sasuke was working an overnight shift at the hospital.

I had gone to bed early- I usually did that when he was working nights, only because it meant I'd wake up to the feel of his lips on mine that much earlier… But… that's not what happened _that _night.

_That _night- I wasn't woken to the gentle brush of my husband's lips on mine- but to the taste of rope being stuffed in my mouth and then tied around the back of my head.

And then hands around my neck.

It felt like I'd just passed out.

That's what it felt like.

Except- I woke up… and when I tried to sit up… I sat _out _of my body.

* * *

Thinking I was dreaming, I immediately fell back into it, trying to make myself stick. But when I tried to move my hand, it came out of _another _hand that was still on the bed. I stretched out a leg and it came straight out of the end of _another _leg that was bent at the knee on my bed. Hang on- was that… _blood _on that bent knee?

I leapt out of bed and looked upon the atrocity on the bed. It was me, but unlike I had ever seen myself; every inch of me was covered in blood. There were deep slashes, still seeping blood, on my stomach, legs and face. My hair had been hacked and the ends of my mouth cut and extended so that it looked like there was a permanent horrific smile across my face.

I don't know if it was the shock or if I really am _that _shallow- but the only though that ran through my head at that precise moment was '_It's going to have to be a closed-coffin._'

* * *

In shock, I sat on the floor and let my eyes fall closed. I didn't sleep, but my mind went completely blank as I waited...

"Ino! I'm home!" Came a call from downstairs. My eyes instantly shot open.

"Ino! Come here. I've got something for you." I stood up and ran to Sasuke. Surely, _surely_, my husband would be able to see me. Surely our love is that which transcends all bounds- kind of like in that Patrick Swayze film, Ghost. Oh shit. No. I don't mean like that, she can't _see _him in that! I mean like _Ghostbusters_.

Or something like that…

"SASUKE!" I shrieked, right in his face. "SASUKE LOOK AT ME!" His features fell into irritation as he continued looking straight through me. He opened his mouth and called once more.

"_Ino_!"

"_Sasuke_!"

"God _damn _that woman. I can't take a _car _upstairs!" He grit his teeth and then crossed the foyer and began taking the steps two at a time.

"Sasuke come ba- Car?" I hesitated momentarily before rushing upstairs.

My feet didn't even touch the stairs.

* * *

Sasuke was standing at the door of our bedroom, a pair of unfamiliar car keys on the floor in front of him.

He stumbled forwards and looked down at the body. He reached out to touch me, and then suddenly stopped and withdrew it. "Who…" he choked. "Who would _do _something like this?" He turned on his feet, walked out of the room, _straight through me_, and went downstairs.

Trying not to have a breakdown at the fact that someone had _walked through me_, I rushed downstairs to see what Sasuke was doing.

He lurched into the living room and crumpled onto the sofa. Picking up the phone next to him, he dialled one number, three times.

9.

9.

9.

_

* * *

Hello, Emergency Services. What is the nature of your emergency?_

_My wife's been murdered…_

_May I have your address please?_

Sasuke rattled it off, a dazed look in his eyes.

_The police will be with you immediately._

* * *

The dial tone began sounding around the room as Sasuke continued holding onto the phone. Suddenly, a sole tear rand down his face and the phone dropped, as if in slow motion, from his hand onto the carpet.

I couldn't watch the strongest person I knew cry like this.

I just couldn't do it.

And so I walked out.

* * *

"Hard, isn't it?"

"WHOA!" I looked around, searching for whoever had just spoken to me.

"I don't think that warranted a 'Whoa' to be honest with you."

My head swung to the left and I jumped up onto my feet from the grassy bank outside my house that I'd been sitting on. "You can _see _me?" I asked the man who had stretched himself out on his back and was watching the clouds float by above his head.

"Of course I can _see _you. You're dead."

"So then… are you a spirit contacty person or something?"

"Or something." He replied. "I'm also dead." He sat up and he looked Ino straight in the eyes. I looked him up and down and suddenly- Ino recognised him.

"Shikamaru Nara!! You're _dead_?!"

A lazy grin crossed his face as he laid back down. "Yep. You would've known earlier if you kept in touch with me, Chouji _or _Haruno."

At the mention of the word 'Haruno', I was suddenly overcome by a wave of guilt. Damn it! If I was going to be _dead_, the _least _that could happen is that my _emotions _would disappear. I mumbled something incoherent and Shikamaru decided to change the subject onto easier topics. "So, Yamanaka, who hated you enough to kill you?"

"I could ask _you _the same thing." I retorted.

"I wouldn't be here if I knew." He paused a moment. "Literally."

"Huh?"

"Well- you must be wondering why there aren't _lots _of ghosts wandering around if we _all _come back once we're dead." He looked at me expectantly. Well, no, actually, that hadn't been on my list of things to think about considering _someone had just violently murdered me_! But he continued regardless, "As far as I can tell, you only get stuck _here_, on _this _version of the afterlife if you've been murdered and you don't know who it is. I'm not sure if there are any other specifics, I haven't met many other people. The only rules I've been able to work out are that you can only actually go places your murderer has been, that's why my holiday to go and see the Aurora Borealis failed I suppose. Also, you can walk through almost anything. For some reason, we float when we walk or sit down. You no longer need to eat or use the toilet. You can't pick up anything anyway so I don't think the not being able to eat thing matters anymore. Oh and- you can't move on until you know who killed you. I met a woman when I first got here, Temari. She didn't know anything about this place either and we figured it out together." A soft smile graced his face as he spoke about her, followed instantly by a sad, tender one as he continued, "We got bored so worked together to try and figure out who killed her. We figured once that was done, we'd do me. But once she found out who it was; she started glowing and she just… disappeared."

My mouth was wide open. "Who was it?!"

Shikamaru looked at me, his eyes suddenly clear- as though stirred from a daze. "Shut your mouth." Was his only answer. "There are a lot of flies around here."

I pouted angrily "So, they'll fly straight _through _me."

Shikamaru groaned. "You always were so _troublesome_! Oh. I almost forgot. We can travel through time bu-"

"So why don't I just go back in time and see who killed me?"

"If you'd let me _finish_… _But_, we can only go forwards. And once we skip ahead, we can't go back again. I don't really know why. It's just the way it works."

There were a few seconds of awkward silence. "So, how does it work?"

"You think of a specific event or a particular time and you… skip to it I guess."

"Why can't I just think "My murderer confesses" and go there?"

"It doesn't work like that. Have you heard of Death Note?"

"Yeah, er, vaguely…" I wasn't about to admit to _him _that I'd seen the movie about twenty times and even sat through all thirty-something episodes of the anime in a day…

"Like that. You have to be picturing their face as you do it. Either that, or a date."

* * *

The wail of police sirens cut through the air. Two swung round the corner and skidded to a halt outside my house. Shikamaru fell silent as we watched the doors open and several policemen walk out. An ambulance and a coroner's van followed straight behind.

As I watched one of the Paramedics come out from the back of the Ambulance, my heart froze. "Daddy?"

I stood up and walked towards him. "Dad?" Dad…" I realised I was right, it _was_ my dad. I saw his eyes widen in horror as he realised where he was and he ran to the front door, which was promptly opened by a pallid Sasuke.

As my body was wheeled out several minutes later, my dad staring at the sealed body bag. Crying.

* * *

I went back to Shikamaru, who had closed his eyes and was breathing deep, even breaths… My _everything _was shattering into a million fragments and he was _sleeping_

?!

Unable to control my anger, I kicked him.

Fortunately for me, _other _dead people could _feel _me.

"Ow! You're such a _pain_!" He yelped, sitting up. His eyes fell on the scene behind me. "Ah. I see."

"Get me out of here." I muttered, my voice sounding strangled, "I need to leave this place."

"This place? Or this _time_?"

"Both!"

"Fine. Take my hand." He held out an ashen hand and I took it. It was cold.

Ice cold.

"Now. Where do you want to go?"

_As far away as possible_. Was my gut instinct.

But something deep down told me that this time, it's wrong. I needed to go somewhere else.

"I want to go to my Wake."

The man with the ridiculous spiky ponytail nodded and closed his eyes. I followed suit. "What do I do now?" I asked.

"You think of your face. And then you just, think of the event. And as long as you're not distracted, you'll get there. Just imagine us there I guess. If you get it wrong and we end up somewhere troublesome, I'm going to leave you."

I nodded but, just as I was about to think, a thought cut through my head. "Hey, didn't you say you wouldn't be able to go anywhere your killer didn't go?"

I opened my eyes to see he had done the same thing. "Well- considering I'm _here_ and I assume your Wake will _also_ be held here. It would appear my killer knew you well enough to enter your house. Now stop being such a drag, close your eyes and just get us there already."

And, with that uncomfortable thought as well as the extra task of ignoring the sirens starting up behind me… I got us there.

* * *

We landed with a thud in the foyer of my house. I stood up, brushed myself down- not that there was any dust _to _brush off… And headed straight towards Sasuke.

He'd be in a black suit, right?

Sasuke always _did _look good in black.

I found him by the breakfast counter in the kitchen, talking to that _stupid carrot-haired bitch_ from my office called Karin. She was in a tight, black, cotton, ribbed dress with a ridiculously low cut and _insanely _high-heeled, _orange _ankle boots.

Her makeup was so garish if I was alive I would've made a snarky 'needing-sunglasses-to-look-at-it' joke.

But I wasn't. So I didn't.

But she was… and as I looked upon the scene, she leaned in to Sasuke, giving him a gratuitous view down at her chest.

* * *

I looked nervously down at mine before glancing up to see Sasuke ignoring her and turning away to talk Naruto just behind him.

_Hah_! _Wife- One. Slutty Bitch- Zero_

My celebration was short lived, however, as Naruto burst into tears (this did not surprise me _in the least_ and I just rolled my eyes) causing Sasuke to freeze and storm away.

Guess which flame-headed ho-sack followed him?

And guess which blonde bombshell followed _her_?

* * *

"Sasuke? I know this is hard for you. Ino was my best friend. I understand what you must be going through. But- you need to _do _something. _I _need to do something to… lessen the pain. Why don't you come to my house and we'll have some tea." She let out a pathetic attempt at a sob as she put her grimy hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Ino _loved _tea."

"I fucking _hate _tea." I protested. "I only ever drank it at my _grandmother's _house. Sasuke. I'm warning you. If you go to her, I will _kill _you." I clawed at her face, my fingers running straight through her skin and her _goddamn fake _sympathetic face.

I watched as Sasuke raised his head and locked eyes with the slutty bitch.

"NO!" I screamed at her. "NOOOO! He's _mine_!" I began to shake, forgetting about Shikamaru's presence behind me entirely.

And as I watched my husband brush past me and walk away with the girl I had always _despised _and regularly wanted to kick in the face; I collapsed and began bawling into my knees.

* * *

"Before you get all troublesome and cry on me," A bored voice drawled. "You might want to look."

A sudden commotion from the front of the room made me look up, sniffing. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Karin's voice shrieked.

A calm voice responded, making Karin's outburst sound even more ridiculous to the several hundred pairs of eyes that had immediately turned to her. "Ino was my best friend," The unfamiliar voice began. I stood up and tried to peer over the heads of the crowd to see who it belonged to.

"Sasuke was the one I loved," It continued. Unable to see over their heads, or navigate my way _around _them, I began walking _through _the people instead.

"Ino was a whore and she stole my fiancé." Oh my God. I froze. What the hell was _she _doing there? I began to push through even faster. "But even _she _wouldn't stoop so low if I was _married _to him and it was my _funeral_."

Damn straight!

"_You,_ on the other hand, I couldn't vouch for." I finally arrived to see Karin and Sasuke covered from head to toe in red wine and in front of them, holding the large crystal jug in one hand, her other hand rested condemningly on her hip, was my best friend for years- until I, as she so eloquently put it, became a 'whore' and 'stole her fiancé'- her short, layered hair dyed from the soft bubblegum pink it had been the last time I'd seen her and she was going through her 'Rebel Before The Wedding Phase' to its original raven black, and dressed in a decent knee-length dress of flowing black silk (I knew there was a reason I liked her).

It was Sakura Haruno.

"Now Karin," she continued, unfazed by the looks of all the people, alive _and _dead, in the room, "I know you're an insufferable whore, and that's _probably _why you and Ino got on so well. But I will _not _allow you to rape Sasuke Uchiha at his wife's Wake. And Sasuke, as for you-" she turned her intimidating glare upon him, "I know _you're _an arrogant douchebag, but seriously." Her eyes flashed angrily. "If you leave this wake before _every last person _has gone… I swear to God I'll reunite you with Ino and she'll kill you _again_."

She turned to put the jug back on the table and then proceeded to march over to Karin, take her by her naked shoulders and push her out of the front door. "Sorry about the stains." She apologised, her eyes falling on the carpet underneath Sasuke's feet. "I'll pay for the cleaning."

* * *

_A Brief Outline Of What's Happening:_

_Ino was married to Sasuke._

_Ino is now dead._

_Shikamaru is also dead and currently helping Ino find out who killed her._

_Sakura and Ino used to be best friends.  
_

_Sakura used to be engaged to Sasuke but Ino 'whored-up' and stole him._

_Karin is a ho.

* * *

_

**I answered a load of questions you guys sent me :) You can read the responses as well as ask more if you wish. **

**The page is linked to in my Profile.  
**

**But before that, review and let me know what you thought. Feedback is invaluable to me. **

**TIME TO GO HAVE FUN IN THE SNOW ^_^**

**I have been watching Avatar: The Last Airbender recently. I'm on the film already (Sozin's Comet) Kekeke, I'm still firmly for ZukoxMai.**

**They're my two favourite characters.  
**

**But... the last few episodes have been so Zutara filled, idek. :')  
**


	2. Just In Case

[Haengbok (행복)]  
[Riz-I]  
[Chapter Two]  
[Just In Case]

**

* * *

A/N: I wasn't expecting this one to be winning the poll I have on my Profile, though I'm kind of glad, since this one's fun to write. Go vote for what you want updating next. I have TWENTY THREE GCSE exams. I've done seven and have sixteen left to do over the next ten school days. Wish me luck :) **

* * *

I remember when Sasuke and I first moved to England, I had been amazed by the ability of the British people to not give a flying shit about things that didn't concern them. You see, despite this huge fiasco occurring _right in the room_, some people hadn't even stopped their irrelevant conversations. I distinctly heard the words "Jules, I'm late. Do you think Kevin _finally _managed to work his magic?"

Why was she talking about her _filthy ass sex life _when my _husband _had almost been seduced by a ginger slag? And had been stopped by the one person who _should_ have been of the opinion that I was only getting what I deserved.

* * *

"Were you killed upstairs?"

I spun round to face Shikamaru. "_What_?"

His face remained deadpan. "You heard me."

I stared at him for a long moment. "My bedroom."

"Is it upstairs?"

"_Why _won't you just let it go? I don't _want _to remember…"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Just answer the question."

"Yes. But why-"

"Because I can't go upstairs."

"What?"

"When I found out I could come inside your house, I figured there was a chance we'd been killed by the same person… but I can't go upstairs."

"I don't follow." He had always been this smart, this deducing. And it had _always _gone straight over my head.

"You were _murdered upstairs_. If we'd been killed by the same person, then I'd be able to go _everywhere _you can."

"Are you suggesting that… I'm friends with _two _murderers?"

Shikamaru glanced over to where Sasuke was standing, watching awkwardly as Sakura wrote something down for him. "Or married to one."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in (hey, Sakura and Sasuke were the _Golden Couple_, okay? Sure, I married him in the end, but it doesn't mean I lost any of my insecurity issues about those two. After all, who could know better than me how easy it is to lure a man away?) "Why would _Sasuke _murder me? He doesn't gain anything except a dead wife and a blooded up bedroom."

"You're rich, Yamanaka. People murder spouses for a _lot _less than what you're worth."

He looked at me carefully. His eyes full of- was that _pity _I saw? Ohhh no. He did _not _get to _pity _me. "Sasuke doesn't get _anything_." I spat viciously. "He's richer than I am and a Pre-Nup was _his _idea. There's a clause in it about murder… Just in case." I once again looked over at my husband and smiled as I remembered him writing it in.

* * *

"_Should we put in a 'Just in Case' clause?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_In case of murder. So many murders are committed by the Spouse. This way, neither of us will be tempted." He laughed and gave a quick kiss. _

_I pulled away first. "I don't know. It's kind of… morose."_

"_Baby, you used your Word of the Day."_

_I laughed. "Yeah, shame it's such a _morbid _situation. But it's not like it'll ever happen. I guess that's why they call it the 'Just in Case' clause, right?" _

* * *

"If either one of us is murdered or died under suspicious circumstances, our assets would be frozen until the murder was solved. If ten years passed and the crime remained unsolved, the money would immediately be transferred to a Biological Research Centre."

"That was smart of you. And generous."

"We put Biological Research as a joke. But now, it might actually happen."

* * *

He might have said something in response, but I quite frankly couldn't have cared less. Sasuke was _laughing_. At something Sakura said. I whooshed over to them to listen to their conversation. "-wasn't supposed to be _funny_."

"And yet, it was. Gallows humour I suppose you could call it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You don't _have _a sense of humour. Gallows or otherwise."

Sasuke lifted the side of his mouth into his crooked, mocking half smile. The one that drove girls crazy. The one that had made me love him more every time he flashed it in my direction. Right now, it made me feel as though someone was ripping the Sino-Atrial and Atrio-Ventricular Nodes from my heart. In other words: It made my heart feel as though it physically could not beat any more.

Sakura's eye drifted past Sasuke's head to the clock on the wall behind him. "Oh damn it! I'm going to be late." She hurried and turned away, leaving Sasuke looking shocked. As Sasuke followed her to the door, she rushed through the formalities. "Thanks for inviting me, I'm sorry for you loss, Ino was…" A pause. "_Lovely_. You have my details, send me the bill for _that_." She indicated towards the seeping red stain on the carpet. And then rushed through the door.

Taking one last drinking look of my husband's ridiculously handsome face, I stepped through the door and followed her.

A soft _whoosh _later and Shikamaru was right beside me.

* * *

"Ahh damn it damn it damn it. She wasn't supposed to _die_." Sakura muttered. Wait- _what?_ "Iwanted him to _punish _her, not _kill _her. And not like _that_. DAMN IT! _Why _does he keep _doing _this to me?"

Wait. Did that mean… _Sakura _was behind this? No. That wasn't…

But why not. After all, I had seen enough episodes of Bones to know love was usually the main reason people committed murder.

"She's not behind it."

"_Stop breaking my train of thought_! And she just _admitted_ it!" My voice was growing in volume. "She _had me killed_!"

"No. She didn't. If she was directly involved in your murder, you wouldn't be in _this _mess."

"What mess? The mess where I'm DEAD?"

"No. I'm talking about _that_."

"WHOA!"

Directly in front of us, partially obscuring Sakura's receding figure was a large misty haze. I tried to walk through it but was unable to move any further. I wasn't met with a resistance or a literal _block_, I was still walking- I just wasn't _getting_ anywhere.

"She didn't actually… do the deed though. That could affect it."

"I think," Shikamaru pondered, looking towards her as she turned a corner and disappeared from our sight, "She was talking about God. And the 'keep' doing this was referring to me. Sakura always believed He had an ultimate reason for everything, but she always told me that it didn't mean she understood it."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not." He fell silent for a few seconds. "Do you want to know what's funny though?"

"What?"

He smirked, and then passed easily through the mist.

"_My_ murderer's been here."

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
